


Proof Positive

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-28
Updated: 2006-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Aragorn smiled--there would be other nights for them.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Proof Positive

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Proof" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/), and a companion piece to [Burden of Proof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030324).

It had been a long week. Boromir had taken early or late watch, always alone, and Aragorn had missed him, both on watch and in his bedroll.

But finally, Aragorn's watch was done, Boromir's over long since, and Gandalf had sent him off to rest. "You could use a little relaxation," he said, eyebrows quivering in suppressed amusement. Aragorn, long used to the wizard's humor, had dropped him an ironic bow and a quirked grin, and walked away.

Only to find Boromir already occupied, with two hobbits snuggled into his sides. Aragorn smiled--there would be other nights for them.


End file.
